Right by Your Side
by yaosama
Summary: Ever wondered why Edward keeps getting false information about the Philospher's Stone? Well, Edward's about to find out...


A/N: This story might concern some sensitive topics, like god and religion. Please take note that I do not wish to offend anyone.

Was there really a god? If there was, why was he being so cruel to them? Edward thought tiredly as he closed his eyes after yet another failed attempt to find the Philosopher's Stone. Was this their punishment, for trying to play god, and revive their dead mother? But all he wanted was to see Trisha's smile again…

Back in Central, Colonel Mustang hummed a merry tune as he walked over to pick up the phone.

"Fullmetal? Oh so it was false lead? I had no idea, I'm so sorry. How about this, a new piece of information regarding the Philosopher's Stone had just arrived, why don't you come back to Central and then decide what you want to do from here?"

Contrary to what he had just told Edward, he had known that the lead was false. Edward was going to kill him when he finds out, but he had his own reasons.

It was so obvious to everyone, except Edward.

_Two weeks later._

"Damn you! I didn't get anywhere this time too!"

"Oh, so it was false again? I'm so sorry, Fullmetal." Damn it, he didn't sound sorry at all.

"I hate you!" screamed Edward as he slammed the phone down. Damn the bastard Colonel. Why can't he, for once, understand the urgency of his mission to find the Philosopher's Stone? Why couldn't he understand his desperate need to return Al to his original body, because everything had been his fault to begin with?

"I hate you!" Edward's words rang in Mustang's ears. Damn that tiny bean. Why couldn't he, for once, understand that the last thing he wanted to see was him getting hurt? He still hasn't forgotten the look in Edward's eyes when they first met – a look filled with despair and pain. He'd never want such an expression to appear on Edward's face again. So why can't he understand his desire to protect him, because he loved him so, so much?

Of course, that was so freaking obvious to everyone. Except the bean.

"Third time lucky, perhaps, Fullmetal?"

"I swear, if the lead is false again, I'm going to…"

"If you finish that sentence, you are going to face a court martial."

Edward glared at the Colonel sitting opposite him, then looked at the stack of papers in front of him and paused, as if wondering whether to take it or not.

"Well, if you don't want it, I'm going to take it back." Mustang said as he reached for the stack of papers. It was a real lead this time, and he'd rather not risk it. However, Edward was faster; he grabbed the papers and left without another word.

If there is a god, please don't let this trip get too _exciting_, the Colonel prayed silently.

Perhaps there wasn't a god after all, as the trip to find the Philosopher's Stone got as exciting as one could get.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. Mustang cursed a thousand times in his heart as he stormed to the hospital room Edward was currently staying in. He had heard that Edward had been in a rather bad shape, and he'd pray to every god in existence, for Edward to be okay. He just hoped that the prayers had been of some use as he pushed open the doors of the hospital room.

Edward was standing by the windows of the room, back facing him, his golden hair freed from its usual braid. In the stark white hospital gown, he looked so pale and frail, like he was made of glass and could break any second. For once he looked his age, a mere fifteen years, and yet he had to carry such a heavy burden on his this shoulders. The Colonel overcame the urge to envelope Edward in a hug and managed a weak greeting.

"Yo, Fullmetal, I see you can already stand."

Edward didn't respond to this, he didn't even move.

"Let me guess, you lost the Philosopher's Stone again. What happened?"

It wasn't a guess, it was a statement. It was the only possible reason. But Edward seemed to respond at the words 'Philosopher's Stone'. He didn't answer Mustang's question. Instead, he asked, "Colonel, do you believe in the presence of god?"

What? Mustang wasn't sure how to answer that, so he kept silent.

"If there is, why must he do this to us!? I already have nothing left, why must he keep giving us hope, then snatch it away from us? I'm just so tired, and…"

The rest of Edward's words were left unsaid as Roy embraced him.

"I don't know about the cruelty of god, but I know that I should thank him for letting you be alive and standing right here before me, in my arms. It's okay to feel tired; it's okay if you do not want to continue. None of this is your fault, and I'm sure your brother feels the same way too. If, one day, you do not want to move forward anymore, it's fine to remain still, just remember, I will always be by your side."

"…Do you mean it?" Edward asked, his voiced slightly muffled by Roy's hug.

"I do."

"Will you promise to stay by me always?"

"I will."

_I'm so glad to have you._


End file.
